


【龙tory】Everything

by Aimouz



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: M/M, 龙tory - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimouz/pseuds/Aimouz
Relationships: Kwon Jiyong | G-Dragon/Lee Seunghyun | Seungri
Kudos: 2





	【龙tory】Everything

-GV·1212胜利生贺  
-技术很烂的一辆车，ooc注意

夜色浓郁得像是灌进了一团墨水，权志龙坐在没开灯的客厅里，黑暗里唯一的光源是他手上拿着的手机。  
他的猫迈着轻盈的步伐走过来蹭着他的脚背，而他的眼睛始终盯着亮了又灭，灭了又被按亮的手机屏幕，上面显示的数字早已超过约定的时间，发去的讯息也显示着已读未回，于是他只好像这样握着手机静静地等着。

对于那个人，他好像一直都在等。  
等着懵懂的小孩学会接受他满腔的爱意，等着飞太远的鸟儿学会回到他温暖的怀抱……他从年少时期等到现在，等待这件事好像成为了他生命中不可缺失的一部分。

而现在他也在等着，等着一条回绝的讯息亦或是一个肖想已久的夜晚。  
在他的猫因为得不到抚摸而发出不耐烦的叫声时，玄关传来了密码锁解开的声音，把他从等待的禁锢中解救了出来。

“为什么不开灯啊？”熟悉的声音像是往他心里灌进了一股暖流，让他整个人都回过神来。  
“我以为你今晚不会来了。”适应了黑暗的他能轻易地辨别出来人正在摸索着墙边的电灯开关。  
“不来的话，哥会等到明天早上的吧。”那人轻轻地叹了一口气，“而且我们约好了的。”

“啪——”的一声，光线填满了偌大的房子，也填满了两人之间的距离。  
突然亮起的灯让权志龙情不自禁眯起了眼睛，可他依旧把视线黏在对方身上。黑了点瘦了点头发短了点，但仔细一看好像又什么都没有变，依旧是他熟悉的那副模样。

最终还是李胜利先打破了沉默。  
“哥吃过饭了吗？”  
权志龙很诚实地摇了摇头，他没问他为什么迟到，没问他为什么不回讯息，因为对方现在就好好地站在他的眼前，所以那些问题都没有了追究的意义。  
“喝了妈妈做的海带汤了吗？”权志龙边问边走向冰箱，从里面取出来一个包装得很精致的盒子，上面用粉色的缎带打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结，还贴满了熊猫贴纸。  
“嗯，还吃了酱排骨。”李胜利从随行的包里拿出保鲜盒，熟练地放到他的冰箱隔层里，“我给你带了一份，记得吃。”  
权志龙一手捧着盒子，一手牵着他来到餐桌前，“我给你准备了蛋糕。”他解开粉色的缎带，打开盒子，露出里面精心制作的草莓慕斯奶油蛋糕。  
“哥做的吗？”  
“我亲自去买的。”  
“我想也是……”  
“呀……”

他突然笑起来，伸手去拿起沾了奶油的草莓放进嘴里，咬开的瞬间从果肉里溢出汁水染上他淡粉的下唇，白色的奶油沾在他的嘴角，权志龙就这样看着他的侧脸，暖黄色的灯光从头顶投下来，连他的睫毛都根根分明看得清晰。  
“胜利呀……”权志龙轻轻地开口，他总是喜欢这样叫他，语气柔和，尾音拉长再轻飘飘地消失在空气里，像一把小勾子一样，轻而易举就能勾住人心。  
李胜利闻声转过头来，他就突然凑上去，嘴唇贴上他的嘴角，伸出舌尖舔去他残留下的奶油。他们就这样对视着，呼吸交缠在一起，直到李胜利慢慢地闭上眼睛，权志龙才笑着吻上他的唇，舌尖撬开唇齿进入温暖湿润的口腔，在李胜利主动将舌缠上来时，权志龙还能尝出方才留下的味道，草莓的酸甜和奶油的香醇交织在一起，将亲吻变得柔和。  
他还记得李胜利的敏感点，舌尖扫过上颚的时候李胜利伸出肉乎乎的手指拽紧了他的衣角，于是他更加用力地勾住对方的舌头吮吸，在每一寸敏感地带都留下属于他的痕迹，逼得李胜利从喉咙里挤出了几声嘤咛。  
手撩开衣服的下摆贴着肌肤往上探去，有些冰凉的触感激得李胜利轻颤了一下，权志龙离开他的舌根，贴着他的下唇对他说：“我以为你会穿着军装来见我。”李胜利睁开眼睛看他，“原来哥喜欢那么玩吗？”  
权志龙不再说话，一边解开他的衣服一边将他推到地上，他挤进李胜利双腿之间，将对方的衬衫扣子一颗一颗地解开，露出结实的胸膛，紧接着他伸手从草莓蛋糕上挖下一坨奶油，随意地抹在了李胜利的嘴唇和乳尖上，而对方也仅仅是抿着嘴任由他在自己的身上胡作非为。  
他俯下身去含住李胜利的下唇，草莓奶油在两人的口中融化，然后带着香甜气息的吻零零碎碎地落在了他的下巴和侧颈，经过喉结和锁骨，最后来到点缀在奶油上的乳珠前。权志龙伸出舌头把奶油和乳头一起卷进口中，粗糙的舌苔舔过柔嫩的乳尖时带来的些许刺痛让李胜利抓紧了身下的长绒地毯，融化了的奶油和唾液将他的胸前弄得一塌糊涂，而始作俑者正一边咬着他的乳头一边将手伸进他的裤子里，每一个动作都在扰乱他的呼吸，让他不得不咬紧了嘴唇克制住快要溢出的呻吟。  
权志龙好像察觉到了他的隐忍，不满地咬住他的乳头重重地扯了一下，在对方痛呼出声的时候又松开牙关轻轻地舔着，动作轻柔，好像方才下狠口的人不是他一样。他无视李胜利瞪着他的眼神，贴近了他的脸，近到李胜利都能看到他眼下的那颗淡褐色的痣。

“胜利呀，在我面前你不需要忍着。”他的语气平常得像在说一件理所应当的事情。他知道李胜利是个善于隐忍的人，像一只倔强的小兽，总是将光鲜亮丽的一面展示给所有人看，受了伤也只会背对着所有人独自在黑夜里舔舐流着血的伤口，完了还会告诉你：我没事的。  
很多事情，李胜利不愿意说，权志龙也不会去问，但是他想告诉他，在他面前，可以没有顾忌、可以不用隐忍，无论是做爱的欢愉，还是曾面临着的苦楚和绝望……权志龙都希望在自己的面前，他可以卸下以坚强铸成的面具，可以任性、可以发脾气、可以尽情地释放自己。

李胜利没回他，却伸手搂住了他的脖子，把脸埋在他的颈窝里，呼出的温热气息像是猫的尾巴一样扫在他露出的肌肤上，使他心里泛起细细麻麻的痒，可李胜利下一秒就让他倒吸了一口冷气，他将手贴上了他早已肿胀以来的坚硬，粗短的手指隔着布料揉搓着他的囊袋，仅仅是这样就足以让权志龙轻喘着又胀大了几分。  
“哥……”李胜利低哑着嗓子在他耳边吞吐着气息，这个人总是懂得该如何去撩拨他。权志龙拉过他放在自己档上的手往下面探去，他咬着李胜利厚实软嫩的耳垂，“既然胜利xi这么主动，那不如自己来吧？”  
李胜利明显是没料到他这样的反应，等到对方把润滑剂抹上他的穴口时，他才回过神来。那黏滑的液体被权志龙放在手心里捂暖了，高高在上的巨星在他身上总是照顾细微，他闻了闻，还是水蜜桃味儿的。  
权志龙在这些玩意上总是很有少女心，他总是乐于去发掘各种带着香甜气息的口味，再把它们都一一用到李胜利的身上。李胜利还记得有一回权志龙不知道去哪里弄来的一管桃子味的润滑剂，在按着他的腰做的时候像是打翻了满罐的蜜桃果酱，满屋子都是香甜的味道，第二天上FM的时候，他故意说自己是桃子味的来打趣权志龙，而那个人和他对视后也只是笑着按了灯点头认证。

而现在权志龙正握着他沾着润滑剂的手指往他体内探去，异物侵入的感觉让他皱起了眉头，哪怕是自己的手指，哪怕已经做过很多次了，但这种怪异的感觉他还是没办法适应。权志龙好像察觉到他的不适，于是也将自己那根纹着peaceminusone的手指贴着他的手指伸进那温热的甬道里。一下子进入两根手指让李胜利有些使不上力气，权志龙托着他的手背，两人的手指紧贴着，引导着他去探索自己的敏感点。  
微微曲起的指关节将肠壁的褶皱都撑大抹平，权志龙用手指模仿着交合的动作在他的下面抽插着，指甲刮蹭到肠壁的瞬间让李胜利扣紧了权志龙的肩，“嗯啊……哥……”他发出几声低吟，有些像权志龙的新宠joa躺在他怀里撒娇时的叫声，奶声奶气的，让权志龙想起了许多年前那个还留着虎牙的小昇炫。  
被开拓后的欲望用手指已经无法满足，从根底升起的空虚让李胜利想要的更多，他拉住权志龙的手腕，“志龙哥，别弄了，进来吧。”权志龙抬起头望着他，这双褐色的眼睛在看向他的时候总是盛满了很多很多的情绪，这样深情又温柔的眼神像是一层一层袭来的巨浪，而李胜利总是那个甘愿沉沦在其中的人。  
他转过身去，膝盖和手肘撑在柔软的地毯上，腰向下塌陷出一条完美的曲线，紧实的背肌蕴藏着让人难以抗拒的力量，权志龙看着“特级战士”带来的成果，满意地握住小战士的腰肢，然后拉开拉链把剩余的润滑都抹在自己的坚挺上。身后的人抵在他的穴口上时，李胜利张开的手指就拽紧了地毯上的长绒毛，那坚硬炽热的巨物一寸一寸推进来，摩擦着他脆弱的肠道，他甚至还能感受到权志龙那根东西的形状以及攀爬在上面的青筋跳动的频率。

权志龙的床上技术很好，这是李胜利私下认证过的。  
等李胜利适应得差不多了，权志龙就开始了小幅度的抽插，他退出小半截又带着点巧劲插进去，硕大的龟头不断地蹭过肠壁使之分泌出黏滑的肠液，混杂着稀稀拉拉的润滑剂，随着他的动作从交合处溢出来，再沿着腿根流过李胜利变得结实有力的大腿，最后滴落到绒毛地毯里，晕出浅色的痕迹。  
“这块地毯我很喜欢的，还是你从日本给我带回来的。”权志龙伸手去抹了一把他腿根，把这些黏黏糊糊的液体又擦在他的臀上。  
就在李胜利还在脑内搜索这块地毯是他何年何月送给权志龙的礼物时，权志龙却突然加重了力度精准地顶到了他体内那块柔软的腺体上，直逼得他叫出了声来，可还未等他有所反应，权志龙已经带着新的一波冲击向他袭来。他整根没入，又全退出来，只留个伞头在体内，复而又狠狠地挺进去，力道又重又猛，每一下都能戳到李胜利的穴心上。冲撞带来的疼痛顺着尾椎向上袭来，而疼痛过后一股酥麻的快感像是电流一般冲上他的神经中枢，“志……志龙哥，啊——呜啊、慢一点……”被顶得支离破碎的呻吟声从半张开的猫咪唇里不断地泄出来，权志龙伏在他的背上，下身紧紧贴合让他能进的更深，他的低喘声如同轻飘飘的羽毛一样落在李胜利的耳边，在此时变成了最好的催情剂，让李胜利下身又涨了不少，顶端隐隐冒出些许半透明的体液。  
在情欲中翻腾的李胜利抬起头，在他面前是巨大的落地窗，除了外面的万家灯火之外，上面还映出了伏在地毯上的、正在交合的两个人的轮廓，在橘色的暖调灯光的衬托下，两人重叠的身影竟让李胜利在做爱中品出了点温暖的味道。

权志龙是个温柔又霸道的情人，在察觉到李胜利在走神后，细细碎碎的吻落在了他的肩膀和侧颈上，同时身下也不忘施加惩罚，每一下都顶到了最深处，仿佛要把囊袋都挤进去，交合处的体液被打成细密的泡沫黏在耻毛和臀缝里。李胜利勃起的性器随着身后的那人的力道不小的动作也一下一下蹭到身下的地毯上，涨意逐渐在下腹累积，李胜利想伸手去抚摸自己的欲望，却被权志龙半路截胡，先他一步将他握在了手里。  
他的手和李胜利肉乎乎的小手不同，手掌宽大，指节分明，虎口纹着李胜利再熟悉不过的笑脸。权志龙微微收拢手心，上下撸动着他的柱身，而后拇指和中指捏住龟头，食指轻轻扣着尿道口，快感在那一瞬间就要喷薄而出，权志龙却又坏心眼地堵住了他的出口。  
“哈啊——哥、放……放手。”李胜利双腿打着颤，想要去抓那人的手，可身后还承受着连续不断的撞击让他不得不双肘撑着以维持平衡。  
“胜利呀，叫我什么？”权志龙另一手揉捏着他沉甸甸的囊袋，李胜利招架不住，强烈的射意让他眼角沁出了生理性的泪水，沙甜软糯的草莓音也染上了些许哭腔，他从喉咙里挤出呜咽声，如同一只可怜兮兮的小熊猫，让权志龙当下就心软了起来。  
“呃啊——欧、欧巴~让我射——啊——”  
权志龙松开手，粘稠的体液浇在了地毯上，李胜利长长地低吟一声，腰在那一瞬间弯起来，像一张拉满的弓，随后又如同泄了气的气球一样，软软地塌下去，而权志龙还按着他的胯，臀部高高翘起，里面还插着权志龙粗大的阴茎。

他把脸埋进绒毛里，缓慢地喘着气，权志龙从他身体里退出来，将他翻过身来拉着他接了一个黏黏糊糊的吻，同时手也没闲着，指尖沾着放在一旁的蛋糕上的奶油，认真地在李胜利的身上点缀下他最喜欢的朵朵雏菊。  
权志龙以粉嫩的乳尖做花蕊，以洁白的奶油为花瓣，以指尖为画笔，在名为李胜利的画布上绘下雏菊花丛。他深情地看着李胜利染上情欲的脸，最后一笔画在了李胜利再次勃起的坚挺上。  
“Baby，你依旧是我的缪斯。”如同歌词一般的话语从他唇间落下，李胜利眨了眨眼，他牵动嘴角，挂上了一个浅浅的微笑。

“志龙哥，我很想你。”  
我很想你，在很多个无助的夜晚，在很多个面临崩溃的时刻，我都会想起你。想起你深情的眼神，想起你肆无忌惮露出的笑容，想起你常常抚在我头上的宽大的手掌，以及想起你温柔又霸道的亲吻……

权志龙眼底蒙上了水雾，他握紧了李胜利的手，五指伸进他的指缝里，紧紧扣住了对方的手掌。他低下头，脸上浮现出有些慌乱却盈满悲伤的神情。“胜利呀……”一张口，眼泪就像是断了线的珠子一样从他的眼眶里滚出来，滴落到李胜利的脸上，他哽咽着，“哥在呢，我一直都在呢……”  
李胜利无奈地伸手去接住他滚落下来的泪珠，他知道这个生性敏感易碎的哥哥在许多个夜晚陪他一起失眠，在他不愿意表露内心的时候依旧牵着他的手告诉他“没关系”、“没事的”，在他入伍后每周都会守着电话静静地听着他的声音，也会将他融入到创作里，借艺术之口向全世界宣告他爱他。

“怎么好像是我让你受委屈了呀……”李胜利从来都拿这个哥没办法，这些眼泪砸进他的心底，泛起了阵阵的疼痛。  
权志龙摇摇头，低下头去吻他，他们唇齿相融，呼吸交缠，胸膛贴着胸膛，皮肉骨架下的心脏都在一同跳动，沸腾的血液叫嚣着对彼此深切又无法言喻的爱意。  
他重新进入了他的身体里，缓慢却又沉重，带着权志龙特有的温柔，将两人推上愉悦的云霄，所有的喘息呻吟都化在了两人交缠的舌间，只剩下最原始的、由情欲主导的律动。

23:59  
权志龙与他十指紧扣，埋在柔软肠道里发起最后的冲刺。

“Happy birthday to my everything.”

0:00  
新的一天到来的那一刻，李胜利在权志龙的吻里与他一起登上了高潮的顶峰。


End file.
